


Charming, Isn't It?

by Colex_Da_Weeb



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A special snowflake that somehow escaped the time war, Alyssia (The Charmer) likes Panic! At the Disco, Alyssia is not the most mild-tempered person, Explicit Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ponsillgulzuuganteullaigo is her real name, The Doctor also likes being mysterious and weird, The Master shall show up someday, her real name is really long, her theme song is the good the bad and the dirty, mature for the future gore scenes, the doctor is salty and gets mad, the doctor is very snoopy and doesn't know what personal space is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colex_Da_Weeb/pseuds/Colex_Da_Weeb
Summary: "You're Such a Charmer." the man said.Alyssia Night is a simple woman who lives in London, England. Her job as an artist isn't the greatest, but she lives fine. When an odd man with unruly hair that dons a blue pinstripe suit with a trench coat walks into her life, everything seems to change. Has her supposed entire life been a lie-created by a machine? Is she really a human?Should she be dead?





	1. The Rain and a Strange Man

A woman walks through the busy streets of London, clutching papers and an art bag against her chest.

 

It's raining.

 

The droplets pour relentlessly on the woman as she runs to her quaint apartment building. Once inside, the bellhop at the desk chuckles, "Caught again, Ally?"

 

"Yeah, Caught again, Jon." She says, signing in. Her elegant, cursive letters spell out her name:  _Alyssia Night._

 

The elevator opens and she steps inside. Pushing the button labeled _10,_ the box begins to ascend. At level nine, the doors open and a man steps in. 

 

"Hello," he chirps. "Fine day, isn't it?"

 

Alyssia snorts, "Sure, if you like walking to work in the pouring rain. I'm Alyssia. Alyssia Night. And you are?"

 

"But I do; and it's Smith. John Smith." he responds, eyeing a golden-coloured chain around Alyssia's neck. "Tell me, what is that?" He nods at the necklace.

 

"What? Oh! This. Yeah. I've had it as long as I remember. I think it's a family heirloom or something like that." She says, fishing it out of her shirt.

 

"It's a beautiful pocket watch," He says, examining the circular patterns as if he were _reading_ them.

 

"Oh, thank you. You're too kind."

 

"Ah, no. Really, I'm not."

 

The elevator dings as the two reach floor number 10.

 

"Its was a pleasure meeting you, Mister Smith." 

 

"No, not Mister, I prefer Doctor. And it was a pleasure meeting you too."

 

By the way, you're such a… Charmer, Miss Night." He added before the doors closed.

 

"A charmer?" Alyssia laughs to herself. "As if."


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssia meets the strange man, John Smith, once again at the studio which she works.
> 
> When asked to lunch, the man pesters and prys Alyssia about the watch strung around her neck by a gold chain.
> 
> What's going to happen?

_She runs. Alyssia runs as fast as she can. She can't tell what she's running from. Someone calls her name, but it isn't "Alyssia". It's something else, like a title. Then, she gets called by another name, this one longer and more complicated to say, stopping Alyssia in her track._

_"How do you know that name?!" She demands, panting. She looks at her goal, some kind of a weird, thick bracelet with tiny buttons. The name comes to her mind:_ Vortex Manipulator _._

_"I know many things." The person says. " I know how you use your Time-Lord abilities for manipulation."_

_"I'd_ never _!" Alyssia retorts._

_"But you did." The hazy air clears and Alyssia is face-to-face with a monarch of sorts._

_"You're the one manipulating people! You're a cause to this bloody war! And you're too scared of people finding out. You're scared of losing your_ Title _."_

_The man's face contorts into a mix of anger and hatred._

 

_Alyssia takes off running, somehow knowing that the end is near. The screams of innocent families has gone silent. The silence creeps into her bones as if she were being_ injected _with dread and slight guilt._

_Why is she running?_

_A shout creeps itself up her throat as she dons the Vortex Manipulator and_ _begins to push buttons. Before she dematerialises, she hears another monarch figure say something about a_ damned Doctor.

_~~~**~~~_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**  An alarm clock sounds, jolting Alyssia awake. She swings her legs over the side of her bed.  _What was that dream?_ she thinks to herself.

 

She gets up and starts prepping for her long day at the studio. 

Filling a kettle up with water, she replays the dream in her head. The name, too long to speak, haunts her as she undresses and steps into the shower. Hot water droplets pierce her skin and make small  _clanking_ sounds against the pocket watch strung around her neck. 

She has to speed her shower up as she hears the kettle whistling loudly. It sounds as if it's saying "Get up, you lazy ass!" in one big breath.

 

Pouring the water into a mug, she dips a tea-bag into the steaming liquid. 

Alyssia grabs her things and locks her door after finishing her tea. 

 

She goes down in the elevator, replaying her strange encounter from the day before. Chuckling, she exits the elevator and nods at the early-morning/nighttime bellhop.

A few streets later, she finds herself at  _Inspiration_ , the art studio at which she works.

She walks in and goes straight to her desk, opens her computer, plugs in her art tablet and gets to work converting a commission sketch into something real.

 

A few hours of working, and a new client walks in. She looks up and sees  _Doctor_ John Smith from yesterday. He takes out a hand from his tan trench-coat pocket and waves, then brushes his unruly hair out of his eyes.

 

Alyssia shrugs and gets back to work before hearing her name being mentioned at the front desk. The man is still there.

He walks over to Alyssia smiling.

"I'd like to propose a commission to you." He says.

"Sure, just e-mail me, I assume Vikky gave you my card?"

"Yes," he says throwing the business card over his shoulder.

"You want to discuss this in person, don't you?" Alyssia asks, unamused. "Okay, just give me five minutes and we can talk this over lunch."

"Wonderful." He chirps.

 

The two people stop at a nearby café and order some food. (Sorry, I can't think of anything that's not really stereotypical. Please give me some ideas for the future, thanks!)

"So, what is it that you want?" Alyssia asks.

"Straight to business, are we?" 

"Mister-I mean Doctor Smith, I do have more work to do, and if you want your commission done quickly, I'd suggest we get straight to business, yes."

"Alright, fine." The man huffs, obviously salty about Alyssia's sass, "I want a traditional drawing-done in marker-of the moon."

Alyssia nods.

"Please make it look whimsical." He continues

"Alright, can do." Alyssia says with a small smile.

 

For the rest of lunch, the man talks excitedly about how he's a traveller. 

That is, until he sees Alyssia absentmindedly fiddling with the chain holding her watch.

"Tell me, who gave that to you? you said it's an  _heirloom_ , right? So some family member must of given it to you."

"I'm really not sure. The memory is hazy." Alyssia says. 

_"Or, not really there at all,"_ The man chides in his head.

"Have you ever opened it?"

"No. I've never thought about it."

"Well, you should. What if there's a little  _secret_ that was left behind for you in that watch?"

Alyssia laughs, "Yeah, a secret, as if. Is the secret that my mother is actually a princess and I'm actually someone special? Hah!"

"Well what if you  _are_ special?" 

"Then I wouldn't have a job at a shitty art studio getting minimal pay for my ass-breaking work."

"Open the watch, Ponsillgulzuuganteullaigo." He says with a darkened look on his face.

_"That name, from my dream… What the bloody hell?"_ Alyssia stares at the man. "Who are you?" She asks warily.

"I've already told you, my dear, I'm  _The Doctor_."

"Your name isn't John Smith, is it?"

"Clever." He chides.

"Then…Who are you?! _Doctor_ Who?! Tell me!" She yells. The man says nothing and walks away.

 

Alyssia goes home that day pissed off and starving. Starving for knowledge. Starving for answers.

She throws her bag onto her bed and practically tears the chain off her neck. She holds the watch in her shaking hands. Pressing the button, she opens the watch. Light floods her vision as memories are rammed into her brain. She feels her heartbeat get faster then seemingly double. The watch falls, clattering on the floor. 

Alyssia sits down, panting and terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG children! I did not think that my story would get read! 
> 
> Thank you for the support on this small, not-exiting story!


	3. Hysterics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally must cope with her "newfound" knowledge.
> 
> Honestly, the Doctor, really isn't good at leaving some people alone, don't you think?

Sitting in the middle of her less-than-average living room, Alyssia, or as she now knows, Ponsillgulzuuganteullaigo. She sits on the floor with her knees up to her chest and her hands in her hair. Red streaks line her eyes, giving proof of her relentless tears. Alyssia rubs her tired, burning, dry eyes; sighing.

She crawls, too tired (or lazy) to walk, over to a shelf. Alyssia digs through a small bin underneath it, eventually finding a small sketch book. Flipping through it, she sees all of her Time Lord memories, drawn and written because of dreams.

She remembers the War, the Daleks, Cybermen, and so many other monsters that ruthlessly attacked her planet. She finds herself on the verge of tears, but none come, she's too dried out.

"Why?" She asks, either to no one or maybe to an entity or a deity.

Alyssia pauses, as if waiting for an answer, then elaborates, "Why me? Why was I the _lucky_ person who discovered her life, her memories were all artificial, a lie? Why?"

Once again, no answer came. But another sound did. It sounded like someone was rubbing two pieces of metal together while turning a rusty wheel against another wheel. It was coming from her living room.

 

And then it stopped. Alyssia stood up to investigate. She walked into her living room, seeing to her surprise a box. An early 1900's police phone box…in her living room. 

Then, the man, the Doctor, _that damned Doctor_ , walked out of it and into her like once again.

"Hello, Ponsill!" He says cheerfully.

"Ugh," he gets in response.

"Oh come on, that's how you greet a pal?" 

"You're _not_  my 'pal'." 

"We were, back in school!"

"Hmm, I don't remember that." She lies, cursing in her mind, upset that he was correct. "I _do_ , remember, however about your other friend. I don't remember his actual name, but I'm sure you do. He was later called the... Hmm what is it?" 

"The Master." He says grimly. "Don't talk about him."

"I seem to have snipped a nerve there!" 

"Believe me, _don't_."

"What happened between you? The way you talk, it seems like he's not dead. Did he...survive?" The curiosity in Alyssia's eyes burns greatly, but the Doctor stands still, face cold, like a statue.

 

The TARDIS warbles softly, drawing Alyssia's attention. 

"Nice disguise, but people don't use those anymore." She says.

"I know, the Chamelion Circut is broken. It has been, since I found her. Since she found me, I guess."

"Cool story. What is your next adventure?" Alyssia asks, hand on the side of the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please comment if you have any corrections, feedback, or just to say hi or something. 
> 
> Love is always loved!!


	4. 1987

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponsil and the Doctor go to the ripe time of 1987, where a simple lunch break goes horribly wrong.

"What is your next adventure?" Alyssia, or as she now knew, Ponsill asked.

The Doctor's momentarily sad face broke into a wide grin. "Well," he began, tapping away at buttons and dials, "I think our first order should be a nice lunch. So, lets go to New York! I've been wanting to eat some pizza, lately."

Alyssia laughed and started tapping a date. "1987 good for you?" 

"You know what, yes!"

 

She breathed in the distant, but familiar air of the millennia-old machine as it whirred to life.

Ponsill tapped a few buttons, and the TARDIS's outer camera turned on. The small screen lit up, and the Time Vortex churned around the TARDIS. 

"How long has it been for you?" The Doctor asked.

"What?"

"Since you've seen a TARDIS, since you've seen _Time_?"

Ponsill stared at the Vortex through the screen. "Decades, I think. Last thing I remember is the War." She paused. "What were the outcomes of it? Did Gallifrey ever…" she trailed off.

"I remember running from something." She continued, "I knew something big was coming, so I took a Manipulator. What was I running from? I know you know. Lord President was cursing your name as I left."

Silence hung in the air like a cadaver on a rope. The Doctor stared at the dust on his console. "I happened." He said after minutes of nothing but slow beeping from the old machine.

"What the hell does that mean? _You_ happened? What is of our home? I spent decades drifting through time and space before sneaking…in here. Yeah, it was this TARDIS. Before sneaking in here, in 2018, to live a human life. I had no idea of what happened to Gallifrey and I didn't want to know. So I used the Arch to make myself human. But now I want to know. What did you do? _What is Gallifrey?_ " She demanded.

"Dead. Gallifrey is dead. The Big Bad Wolf did it…No. I did. It doesn't matter anymore. Lets just eat." The Doctor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long wait! Don't forget to show the love!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment. support is loved. This is my first fic so i'm kind of new, but hey, we all started out somewhere.


End file.
